


Shapes and Forms

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genital Piercing, Inspired by Real Events, Life Drawing, Life Model, Nude Modeling, Trans Boy!Kíli, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting the hots for your Life Drawing Model is never good. Ever. At all. </p><p>But alas how could Sigrid not when a Real Life Actual Firemen takes over the job modelling for their class when his brother (their usual modal) can't make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes and Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events!
> 
> I'll expand upon that in the end notes so as no spoilers =)
> 
> Thanks go to Sadieb798 for the Beta <3

It had been Dagní who'd first suggested attending Life Drawing lessons. Sigrid had been reluctant at first, because:

 

"Damn it Dagní, I'm a nurse not an artist!"

 

However she agreed that it might be a good way to un-wind after work; something that still kept her mind active without having to think too much. A lot of people might have an issue with the whole nudity deal, but Sigrid had been a nurse for five years: there was nothing she hadn't seen.

 

Their regular model was a Trans-Boy named Kíli. She'd started just as he'd begun his transition and so it had been fascinating to document the changes in his body. He always had a twinkle in his eye and a sense of confidence in his body that Sigrid admired greatly. Kíli was always up for a chat, eagerly running around to check everyone's work out.

 

Everyone loved the lad and so they were upset to hear that he was not going to be able to attend for a while.

 

"There is no need to worry, he simply broke his leg whilst climbing a tree for a bet." Said Galadriel, their ethereal and slightly terrifying tutor. "But he's been kind enough to sort out a replacement for us. I'd like to introduce you all to his brother, Fíli. He usually works as a Fireman, but well, we all had to pay the bills in our student days don't we?" Her eyes twinkled and Sigrid got the distinct impression that she didn't necessarily want to know how Galadriel had funded her own education.

"So if you could all give him a warm welcome." They all clapped as he stepped forward into her line of sight and Sigrid felt her eyes widen.

 

Damn he was hot. Hot and he knew it. Not in the kind of arrogant way a lot of men were, but confident in his body in the same way his brother was. She had to give it to their family for raising them so well. Also for their genetics because  _ wow _ .

 

"Right, do you want to go and get changed and then we'll begin?"

 

"Always so eager to see me with my clothes off, aye?"

 

Galadriel's smile was somewhere between predatory and appeasing. She simply gestured towards the art closet the models used as a changing room.

 

This of course was something Sigrid now had to deal with. He would be naked. She would have a naked firemen who simply oozed sex appeal, and who would be naked as she drew him. Naked.

 

"You alright there, Sig?" Asked Dagní, raising an eyebrow. "You seem a bit, I don't know, out of it?"

 

"What are you on about? I'm fine!" She said, fixing her gaze on her easel. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

 

"Search me, you're the one being weird. Did something happen at work you haven't told me about? Urgh, it's not Mr D’File again is it? I swear one of these days I'll kill him myself!"

 

"What, no? Azog's a dick obviously but that's got nothing to do with it. I can handle D’File, just as I can handle this."

 

"Oh no." Groaned Dagní. "Oh for fuck’s sake Sigrid! You've got a thing for the model don't you?"

 

"No!" She said indignantly. "I do not have a thing for Fíli! I've barely laid eyes on him!"

 

"Yeah well keep it in your trousers, alright? I cannot be dealing with your Allosexual bollocks during my downtime." She huffed, getting her paints ready.

 

When Fíli came back into the room, Sigrid did her best to keep her eyes straight; keeping her gaze stuck to his almost painfully. His eyes were a delicate shade of blue that she could quite easily sit and stare at for hours on end…

 

"Right then. A few warm up sketches and then we'll go for a longer pose today. Did people bring paints as I asked? Yes. Excellent. Fíli, would you like to take it away with some basic stances?"

 

"Sure thing." He smiled, and began his first stance, feet apart with one hand resting on his elbow above his head, as if stretching before a football match.

 

With a deep breath Sigrid picked up her charcoal and began to sketch the basic forms that made up his body. He was stockier than his brother, with more pronounced muscles that she guessed had something to do with his job. Fireman. Now there was a thought.

 

That she would bury.

 

Deep,  _ deep  _ down.

 

He was probably as tired of people sexualising his profession as she was. Still. It was hard to get rid of a kink once it had buried itself into your subconscious.

 

He changed positions every couple of minutes and Sigrid was grateful that she'd been given the whole 360 view. It gave her a chance to turn him from an object of desire to just an object. A series of forms that represented a concept. She let herself brush the charcoal across the page, capturing his square set shoulders moving down to rounded arms which were strangely proportioned to his core. Slightly longer than was considered the average in a man. She felt herself drawn into the moment, lost in the basic quiet of drawing. It really was a great way to unwind after a double shift. Much better than Eastenders, or even Holby City with its cringe worthy inaccuracies.

“Okay that’s about it for now.” Smiled Galadriel, clapping her hands together. “We’ll now set up a forty minute pose. It would be wonderful to see you all experimenting with new media today. Really take your time with the piece. Get your equipment ready and we shall begin shortly.”

She brought over a stool for Fíli to sit on, arranging various coloured lights to her artistic approval before kneeling down and fiddling with the small electric heater. The room was relatively cold for Sigrid and she’d hate to think about what—no. No she was leaving that thought behind. Bad Sigrid. Very, very bad.

“You know there’s a lot of men who’d pay for you to be bent down before them Gala,’” he grinned, legs spread for the pose, hand resting on his chin.

“A lot of women would pay for it as well.” She smiled demurely, standing up and gathering the attention of the group once more. “Right everyone I want you to focus on this piece. Really try and capture the shapes and tones of Fíli’s body. We already know he’s made up of squares rather than circles but do not forget about the spheres in his arm muscles,” she pointed a delicate hand over their curves. “Compared to the stark line of his arm leading down to his thighs,” she pointed again and Sigrid found herself staring once more in a way that had nothing to do with artistic interest, and everything to do with what that body would feel like between her thighs. “As to colours, Fíli is made of warm tones, so I have added some blue light to contrast...”

 

Was it hot in here? Surely it was absolutely boiling? Was nobody else feeling this hot?

“Well then off you all go!” Galadriel smiled, clicking play on some soothing music, the lyrics something in Icelandic that she seemed to be murmuring along to without any problem.

Sigrid turned to look at him, paint brush paused in hand. Okay. Distancing herself as best she could. Okay,

**Step 1:** _Decide what you want to draw._

Well, she couldn’t change her angle much from where she was, and Galadriel was right: he did have some nice lines going on from the front, so that might as well be where she started.

**Step 2:** _Do a rough sketch in the side of the page to get a sense of what was there._

Easy enough, same as before. Shapes and forms and lines. Nothing sexy and a square.

**Step 3:** _Work out the segments of the figure._

Okay so he was about seven heads-high when standing, so sitting as he was now was about five. She bit her lip as she focussed on the distances between his head and torso. He really did have a magnificent shape to his body; the occasional scar or burn giving it a story. She moved the tip of her pencil down a section, mentally marking off the heads when she came to the space between his thighs. And stopped. And blinked. And blinked again.

There was something slightly shiny at the tip of his penis (you’re a nurse, Sigrid, do not even  _ think _ the word cock right now. Professionalism, girl). Her first thought was that it could be pre-come--but that couldn’t be right. That would be ridiculous. He might be a bit cheeky but he was certainly not a pervert. She frowned harder, squinting slightly and CHRIST ON A BICYCLE, IT WAS A PIERCING!

A piercing. A metal bar in the head of his cock, no penis. Penis. Professional. But really, she couldn’t help but stare. She’d seen them before, of course, and had never thought much of them. They were usually attached to idiots who’d not bothered to care for them properly or else elderly punks who’d refused to grow old gracefully. She’d never seen the attraction of them before. However on him… well. There really was something distinctly sexy about it. She couldn’t place what it was; maybe just the fact that it drew her attention to such an intimate area? She began to guilty wonder what it would feel like to have sex with him, would it add to the experience of take from it? Would it press further against her G-Spot, or simply stretch her wider? She didn’t know, but her libido really wanted to find out. Her eye drew back up from the piercing up the trail of blonde hair that expanded every which way across his chest and along the line of his neck until she met his eyes again.

He looked at her, still holding his position and gave her the smallest of winks. Which of course he would. Of course he’d seen her staring and of course this was all stupidly inappropriate and ridiculous. You were not meant to find your life model sexy! It was rule one. Don’t have naughty thoughts about the life model, especially when he’s sitting right in front of you. She gulped, blushing bright red and turned back to her easel only to find Galadriel standing next to her. She hadn’t even noticed her move.

“Is everything alright there, Sigrid? You’ve only got twenty minutes left and you’ve barely started.”

“Right, yes, sorry. I was just um, looking at the figure in order to um--”

“Imagine how best to realise it in a visual format?” Galadriel’s mouth twitched, and Sigrid simply wished for the world to swallow her whole here and there. Easel and all.

“Yes, I-I guess so.” She stammered, turning back to the page.

 

“Well,” she began, plucking Sigrid’s brush from her hand and mixing up a red-orange. “I suggest you start with the dark warmth of his inner thighs.”

Oh the old siren was doing that on purpose! Shaming her without shame. Like she didn’t flirt with him every other syllable! Galadriel put a few thoughtful strokes across the page before handing it back to her. “Get a move on then, Sigrid, time waits for no woman.”

An easel down she heard the distinct snorting laughter of Dagní and threw her her best ‘Ward Sister’ look, which was only met with cold indifference and a stuck out tongue. Sigrid rolled her eyes at being so ridiculous about it all and went about actually doing what she was paying for. Learning how to draw and not ogling naked men. She could do that for free online if she wanted to.

Twenty minutes came to an end and Galadriel called the whole class to a stop. As usual they all brought their work to the front and pointed out their favourites. Sigrid’s received a fair amount of praise, despite being half finished. She’d always worked best in colour and there really was a lot playing across Fíli’s body. The man in question had disappeared, no doubt to get changed. Kíli was always eager to see what everyone had created, jumping up and down and complimenting them all on this-that-or-the-other. Still, most models weren’t Kíli and the poor man probably just wanted to head home after all she’d put him through.

“Sigrid, be a dear and take these back into the cupboard for me.” Smiled Galadriel, passing a box of spare brushes and paints into her hands. Sigrid hefted the box in her arms and made her way to the closet. When she opened the door to put them in there she was greeted by the sight of Fíli getting changed back into his jeans and T-shirt, somehow looking sexier putting his clothes on than when she had seen him with them off.

“I am so so so sorry!” She blushed closing the door quickly and plastering her back against it. She could hear his chuckles inside the door. And she turned to glare at Galadriel who’d clearly done this on purpose as revenge. Rightly so, but still incredibly devious of her. Sigrid really needed to watch out for her in the future. She was not a woman to be crossed.

Her back was still plastered to the door when she heard a cough from within.

“I’m fully clothed now, you can let me out.”

“Oh shit! I am so sorry!” she cried again, springing away from the door.  

“No problem, Lass.” He smiled and Sigrid couldn’t help but admire how it made his eyes crinkled at the sides. “I’ve been told I have that effect on people.”

“Oh! Right! No, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t--I didn’t--”

“No harm done.” He laughed. “Of course, why you’re so embarrassed to see me with clothes on than without is intriguing to say the least.”

“Well it’s...you wanted privacy in there and I...I’m sorry.” She babbled. “Um, great job, by the way. Excellent at the whole, um...”

“Sitting still thing?” he provided, a lopsided smile almost permanently on his face as he glanced up and down her.

“Yes. I. Well.” She coughed. “I’ll leave you to it, give my best to your brother? I hope he’s doing great.” She smiled. “He’s a good lad, you must all be very proud of him.”

It was Fíli’s turn to look taken aback. “Yeah, um, we are. He’s still my annoying little brother, but well, he’s been a lot happier with himself since modelling for you guys, so. Thanks, I guess?”

“Oh, well. You’re welcome then?” she smiled and went to open the door again so as she could actually put the box away properly this time.

“See you next week then, erm, it’s Sigrid, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s me, um, see you next week as well then. Hopefully I’ll actually be able to get a bit more done this time.”

“Hopefully not too much done. Would hate to have lost my charm by then.” And with one final wink he picked up his jacket from the side and left to talk money with Galadriel. Sigrid hid herself in the cupboard and banged her head against the door.

She’d have to go through all this again week after week until Kíli was back. And then how could she look Kíli in the eye without wanting to die after all the thoughts she’d had about his brother? It was just completely wrong and inappropriate.

Of course that did not stop Sigrid from coming back to admire his beautiful physique, or the patches of colour across his face or the perfect curve of his buttocks. He still gave her sly grins but would come up to her afterwards, clothes on, and talk to her about her work or her life. Someone had mentioned her work as a nurse and they discussed the positive and negatives of working for the taxpayer alongside the various failings of the current government.

“Don’t worry Sigrid, I am one hundred per cent behind you and the junior doctors. It’s ridiculous how they think they can just treat them like they’re just dirt. Paying them nothing, then expecting them to be up for work twenty-four-seven.”

“And I will always honk in support of Firemen.”

“Well, I’d do the same for Nurses if it didn’t count as sexual harassment.”

“Funny how it works like that. One man’s show of support is another’s lawsuit.”

A couple of months passed and finally Kíli returned, all bright eyes and showing off how much his beard had grown since he’d been away. There was a familiar face with him though, setting up his own easel and materials. Sigrid watched him curiously, his work wasn’t half-bad, though she was surprised at how cool he seemed about drawing his little brother naked. Clearly they were the kind of family who didn’t have a lot of boundaries when it came to that kind of thing.

“How you keeping then, Sig?” Fili smiled, coming over to her after they’d finished for the night. 

“Pretty well, thank you.” She nodded. “Yourself?”

“Not bad. Always nice to see people enjoying the beauty that is my brother’s arse. However, I’ve a question for you.”

“Does it involve your brother’s arse?”

“Quite the opposite.”

“Well, then go for it.”

“If a man were to desire to see a woman outside of their usual meeting place, and if that man were interested in said woman, not only for her face, but also in her various other talents and charms. And that woman had seen him completely naked on several occasions--would she be okay with going on a date with him where they might remain fully clothed for the most part?”

“For the most part?” said Sigrid, raising an eyebrow. “Not sure that sounds like that much fun.”

“Just because I take my clothes off for money, doesn’t mean I’m easy.” He grinned. “So, what do you say?”  

“I’d say, give me your number and we’ll see.”

“We’ll see?”

“Hey, just because I’ve been admiring the beauty that is your arse for the last month, doesn’t mean I’m going to make it easy for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO STORY TIME!
> 
> I went to an All Girls School and although our 6th Form was mixed, I'd still not had that much interaction with The Opposite Sex (TM)
> 
> So we're doing life drawing because we need to for our portfolios for University and our modal is a very dashing, very charismatic, very friendly and energetic black dancer. As First Naked Man experiences go he was pretty cool. At one point he started playing guitar and BOY was he ripped! Like wow muscles like that exist in real life ?
> 
> Still, little 17-year-old me and my big wide eyes because NAKED MAN. NAKED MAN RUNNING AROUND. NAKED MAN STANDING INFRONT OF ME. NAKED MAN ON MY PAGE. NAKED MAN JUMPING UP AND DOWN NEXT TO ME COMPLIMENTING MY WORK. NAKED.
> 
> So I decided to distance myself. I do what Sigrid's doing. I get to his dick, measure it against his head, go back down again because I'm trying to get proportions right and the man winks at me. Just winks and I turn to my easel red faced and blushing. 
> 
> As for the rest, well. Our modal for Uni was a fat old punk with a genital piercing. We all shared similar looks of "Is what we're seeing right? Is that what we all think it is?" Nice man though. Very interesting to draw. 
> 
> After all that, I should point out that NONE of them were firemen and that NONE of them ever asked me out afterwards or flirted with me properly or seriously. Thankfully. 
> 
> Still, my dance card is empty should my first naked man like to re-enter my life.


End file.
